


bottoms up

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Biting, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Top Akabane Karma, Top Arguments, Top Shiota Nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "As if you could ever top me, Nagisa-chan~" Karma smirked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.Or in which Nagisa and Karma fight over who gets to top.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 244





	bottoms up

“Why are you looking at me like that, Karma-kun?” The blue-eyed boy tilted his head slightly at the taller male that was staring a hole into him.

“Like what, Nagisa?” Karma playfully teased the shorter male, making the other chew on his bottom lip, eyes darting all around the room. Nagisa was looking everywhere, but at him.

The bluenette mumbled out, “You know what I mean.”

“I do? Do I really now?” He taunted even further, coming closer to the seemingly shy boy. Karma was easily amused by his boyfriend, he always had been.

That caused Nagisa to let out a frustrated sigh, “You want something, don’t you?”

“You know me so well.”

It was late. Far too late for Karma to just come over to Nagisa’s empty home with innocent intentions. The moon was high in the sky, the only light peering into Nagisa’s room coming from his window. That just made the blue-eyed boy look all the more enchanting to Karma. With a certain gleam in his expression, he shrugged nonchalantly, “You can’t blame me, it’s your fault.”

Nagisa rolled his eyes at that statement, “Uh, huh.”

“At the pool, all shirtless and showing off,” The red-haired male bent down to peck his lips delicately, leaning their bodies against Nagisa’s wall, “Wanted you _all day_.”

The bluenette seemed compliant enough with the Karma’s plan, wrapping his arms around his neck. Declaring with his ocean eyes shining, “I call being top!” 

"As if you could ever top me, Nagisa-chan~" Karma smirked like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

He gasped dramatically back with a tiny pout, “Why not?” 

Karma pulled away at the smaller boy’s whine and laughed in the blue-eyed male’s resistive face, “Nagisa, c’mon.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Nagisa pouted, acting completely oblivious to the golden-eyed male’s intentions. 

Karma sighed, his eyes dancing with amusement. He sought out the bluenette’s lips, kissing him aggressively as his hands found their way to Nagisa’s pigtails. He tugged, causing Nagisa to let out a sweet sound, taking the chance to slip his tongue into the boy’s mouth. 

However, Nagisa didn’t let him take control so easily. He pushed his tongue into Karma’s mouth, tongues battling inside of their mouths. He bit at the red-haired male’s chapped lips, heat rushing to both of their bodies, as Karma grinded against the shorter male in an attempt to regain control. 

“K-Karma-kun!”

“Nnh-” Karma groaned, his breath heavy. Feeling himself grow harder, he shoved his leg in between the bluenette’s thighs with his hands settling on the shorter boy’s hips. “Ride my thigh, Nagisa-chan.” 

The boy’s eyes glared up at Karma in defiance, but his body betrayed his will to fight back, as he rocked against the other’s leg with a small whimper. Karma smirked knowingly, “How does my leg feel, Nagisa- _chan_?” 

Eyes still challenging, he stayed silent in humiliation, body moving against Karma’s thigh at a steady pace while in the red-haired boy’s hold.

With a playful gleam in his golden eyes, Karma asked demeaningly, “Does it feel good, hm?” 

Nagisa scoffs and then retorts, “Not as good as fucking you will feel.”

Speechless for a short second, Karma regains focus on the situation and snarled aggressively, “Yeah? When will that happen?” He tightened his hold around the bluenette’s thin waist, grip strong enough to bruise. “Strip, princess.”

Nagisa obediently tugged off his shirt with a glint in his eyes, Karma settling on unbuttoning his own shirt. Their bodies moved to the bed clumsily, Nagisa still adamant on taking the top, straddled the taller boy’s lap, grinding down harshly. Karma let out a hiss, pulling Nagisa even closer to the rest of his body.

Chest to chest, the shorter male sank his teeth into Karma’s neck, tainting it with flickers of red. Responsively, the red-haired male let out a reluctant moan. 

A blush crept onto Karma’s face, as he completely unraveled before Nagisa. Practically dumbfounded that things were actually beginning to go towards his favor, Nagisa didn’t dare to slow down even a second. He trailed his fingers up and down the other’s chest, moving from his neck to collarbones. The bluenette wanted to mark his boyfriend _everywhere_.

Both undressed completely, Nagisa continued to be forward and he sucked harshly on his collarbone, grazing his teeth slightly over the bone. Karma swallowed hard, wanting to regain control, but unsure how. 

However, the thought passed as quickly as it came, when the bluenette leaned up to bite the boy’s earlobe and the only thing Karma could think of was Nagisa. Nagisa, Nagisa, Nagisa-- _fuck_. If anything could’ve made him feel hotter, that just tipped him over and oh god, he was just burning up.

Moving back down to Karma’s chest, Nagisa timidly asked after pressing a soft kiss to his jawline, “Are you okay with this, Karma-kun?” It was his first time taking any kind of initiative like this, so he wanted to make sure that he treated the red-haired male as well as he usually treated Nagisa. 

“Asking so nicely, Nagisa-chan?”

That earned a displeased glare from the bluenette, karma relented and gave a sharp nod. With that Nagisa began moving to a better position, finally shoving a finger in dry, to prep Karma. The taller boy winced in pain and pleasure, the two contrasting blissfully in his mind. He gnawed at his bottom lip, almost hard enough to break the skin. After waiting for Karma to adjust, he pushed his middle finger into the red-haired boy’s hole as well and started scissoring them roughly. 

To be perfectly honest, the blue-eyed boy didn’t expect to get this far. He hadn’t expected to get anywhere, but with a sudden burst of confidence he says smugly, “I’m going to fuck you so hard,” Nagisa added, “You won’t even _want_ to top again.” 

The other male just groaned again and nodded in defeat to the bluenette’s elation. Karma rocked their hips together, getting impossibly harder.

Nagisa hummed, “Tell me, Karma-kun,” He trailed his fingers up and down the red-haired boy’s chest, “What do you want me to do to you?” 

He buried his face into the pillows in defiance, making the bluenette grin and start to slowly stroke Karma’s cock, opting to taunt him more, “Beg for it or…” He let go suddenly, causing the golden-eyed male to involuntary jerk forward toward Nagisa’s hand. 

Karma gasped, letting out a breath he stuttered out, “I-I want you to fuck me! God-fuck-I-”

“How bad?” Nagisa was enjoying this whole teasing. Usually, on the other side of this, he took complete advantage. “How bad do you want _me_ to fuck _you_?”

“Badly-fuck-” The red-haired male clenched his eyes shut in pure humiliation, “Just-just fuck me already!”

Nagisa looked down at him, seeing the look of clear defeat and embarrassment, a grin crept onto his face, “I guess…”

“ _Nagisa!_ ”

The shorter male just giggled in response, as Karma spread his legs open further. “Are you going to fuck me or what?”

With light pink dusting his cheeks, he let out a small huff. Nagisa placed his hands on the boy’s waist, before bringing his hips closer. The bluenette reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a small bottle from his drawer, lightly coating his dick with the substance. 

The red-haired boy hadn’t realized he had been ogling the other until Nagisa lifted one of his legs, startling him back to their intimate moment. Suppressing this new feeling that was festering in his chest, Karma clenched his eyes shut.

Nagisa’s hips jerked forward involuntarily at the sight, not used to seeing such a submissive Karma, realizing he had pushed too far, he stopped himself immediately and waited for the red-haired boy to adjust. 

Karma groaned, feeling the bluenette inside of him, his cock just _aching_ to start moving. Opening up his eyes, he peered into Nagisa’s eyes, out of breath, the red-haired boy gasped out, “You’re so fucking cute right now. You-re-you’re-I think you’re making me lose my fucking mind, Nagisa- _give me more_ \--”

That was extremely motivating for the blue-eyed male, who started rocking his hips rhythmically. He kept that steady pattern for a while until a snarky comment fell out of Karma’s lips, “Is that all you got?”

Without further hesitation, Nagisa thrust into the male underneath him roughly, savoring the whimper that came as an immediate response. The sounds of repeated contact filled every corner of the bluenette’s room. An intense feeling of pleasure shook throughout Karma’s entire body as he trembled. Shuddering, spitting out moans faster than Nagisa’s thrusts, the red-haired boy let himself come apart beneath the other.

“H-Holy shit--” Nagisa closed his eyes in sheer euphoria, letting his body take control. His cock grazed against Karma’s prostate with every movement in. Making a sound that was a cross between a groan and a scream, his knees began to give out, Nagisa came with a shout “K-Karma, oh- _Karma!_ ”

Simultaneously, as the bluenette toppled into Karma’s chest, the boy beneath him, came with an animalistic cry, relishing in his orgasm, pressing his forehead against Nagisa’s hair. 

Falling over on top of Karma, panting with the other just as out of breath, they simply laid together for a moment with an attempt to regain their breaths. The only illumination in the room coming from the moonlight, their movement stilled.

After a short moment of silence, the bluenette mumbled out, “Can I be the small spoon?”

Karma agreed readily, as Nagisa turned over. He wrapped his arms around the boy’s thin waist, burying his head in the shorter male’s pale neck. The red-haired boy pressed a sweet kiss to Nagisa’s temple, settling in to sleep.

Then, cutting through the comfortable silence again, the bluenette asked, “Did you like it?” The smaller boy pouted, seeking some form of affirmation from the other. 

“My back hurts like hell.”

From his own previous experiences, Nagisa nodded gently, “Yeah, it does that.”

With a slightly wicked smirk, Karma whispered deviously, “Nagisa-kun you know, I’m so going to get you back for this.”

“You would.”

**Author's Note:**

> bottom karma just cracks me up lol
> 
> oh and if yall liked this, i might add another chapter where karma gets his revenge on nagisa teehee


End file.
